Hiki's tale
by Fireyoukai Hendi
Summary: Hiki and Xiaoyu are best friends always will be even if that means she'll be dragged into this years tournament! A Miharu(Hiki)Hwoarang fic and XiaoJin. Changed rating just in case!
1. Iron Fist tournament Invitation

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters below, by the way Hiki is Xiaoyu's friend I'm not too sure how to spell her name so please don't shot me. If anyone could help me out then from chapter 4 and up her name will be spelt correctly (if I decided to use it).

**The Iron Fist Tournament Invitation!**

She crossed her legs as she set under the large blossom tree, it was Tuesday today. She had promised to met her friend Xiaoyu here today. She slipped her backpack off her back and dug through it hoping to find it, she wanted to show Xiaoyu that's if she wasn't too busy with that Kazama boy. During the time Hiki had been attending that school those two had been together. If she didn't know better she could have sworn that they were dating only Xiaoyu just denied it as usual.

Ah there it is. Hiki smiled and pulled out two thin pieces of paper, if Xiaoyu wasn't busy they could go. Or she'd end up trying to buy three for Kazama. She'd mind him tagging along, it was cool and all also a good friend to the bouncy girl but he was so quiet. That type of stay away from me silence it was eerie and Hiki felt uncomfortable. He seemed only interested in Xiaoyu, something about a tournament on some island where he saved her life. Or was it the other way around?

"Hiki san!" A voice called, she looked up to she her friend Xiaoyu. She was a small girl with dark hair in two pigtail, she was in her school uniform but normally she'd have her pink sundress on. It was the middle of summer and they were almost in their holidays. That's how Hiki persuaded her friend to give her the tickets. Their exams were over and they deserved a break, or so Hiki worded it and she got the tickets for a low price. Xiaoyu sat gracefully beside her and with a huge smile.

"So? Did you get them?" She asked excitedly, Hiki held up two tickets between her fingers. Xiaoyu pulled her fist into her side and cheered. She then looked through them and a cross of disappointment crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked shocked.

"There's only three." She sighed, just like Hiki predicted. She yanked at Xiaoyu's pigtail who yelped at the sudden force.

"Who else are we inviting?" She grinned, Xiaoyu's cheeked subtly change from their pale moonlight color to red, similar to Hiki's hair.

"Well, Jin might… you know, he's a friend and I…well if he wants he could… only if you…" She stammered, Hiki chuckled into her hands. They were friends, yeah right whatever more like belated lovers, of course she'd never admit. Hiki zipped up her bag but accidentally a third ticket fluttered to the ground, oh yeah she forgot she did ask her friend for three nuts.

"Hmph, and I was gonna make you beg." Hiki grumbled with a sneaky smile on her face, Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around her. Her face bright with happiness.

"He probably might not even come." She said sadly, her smile gone from her face. Hiki looked at her friend's suddenly gloomy face, then she became concerned and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Why d'you say that?" She asked, "you can normally worm him around you're little finger." She teased, Xiaoyu punched her playfully in the shoulder glaring at her.

"Not true!" She yelled with a smile but then her expression changed back into that gloomy depressed face, "lately he's been quiet, he doesn't talk as much as he use to and he seems so distance as if something's bothering him." Hiki listened carefully in her mind that was how to describe Jin but she had to admit that Xiaoyu and him weren't talking as much as they use to, nor was he coming to school as often as he use to. Teachers were worrying about him and so was Xiaoyu, more then anyone else. Hiki wished she could do something for her normally bouncy friend. Those eyes were glassy and stared straight through her, maybe she should ask Jin about. He wouldn't answer her but it was worth a try, maybe it was something he might be keeping from Xiaoyu or maybe he was going to ask her something. She gasped and clapped her hands on her face.

"Kawaiii!" She gasped, Xiaoyu looked at her peculiarly.

"That he's not talking to me?" She asked, she shook her head and leant her head back on the tree. Xiaoyu was going to get a boyfriend, that was so cool. Now she needed to talk to Jin and tell him how Xiaoyu was worrying about him.

"Don't worry Xiaoyu everything will be fine." She smiled and pushed up to her feet and hurried off.

He looked down at the two girls, the dark haired girl he remembered from the last tournament she was the one with that panda. He covered his mouth a chuckled, she was also the one that went to the same school as that devil spawned kid. Jin Kazama, he gritted his teeth at that name. The boy had ended a lifetime of his work, he wanted to get his back. He watched the red head hurry off, Ling Xiaoyu followed closely behind. Now who was she? A friend of the girl's and that boy's, he watch them disappear from the tree where he hid and he dropped to the ground.

"Hey you!" Someone called out to him he recognized that voice. A smile curled on his face and he turned to come face to face with the boy. His dark hair that spiked and fizzed all over the place was the Mishima trait, as well as those dark eyes. He looked more like his mother the annoying wench, come to think of it that girl he hung around looked similar to her. He waved at Jin with a smirk on his face.

"Hello nephew." He greeted. In return he got a cold stare from the hard face youth, he always looked like that anyway.

"I'm not you're nephew." He spat vehemently, he nodded at the boy with a play pout.

"Pity that." He mocked a sigh, he turned his back to the boy and stared in the direction of the departed girls. He ran his hand through his hair, "I might not of had to kill that girl what's her name Xiaoyu?" He chuckled he could feel the tense feeling behind him, the boy cared for the girl. Just like he though how weak he then turned and opened his hand. Jin's fist was caught in it and he laughed at the feeble attempt.

"You can't possibly care for her." He goaded him, Jin looked into his eyes something flashed past the shiny black orbs. He lost his focus for a moment and something shot through him and he found himself flung through the air. He landed hard against the tree, he began to see white flashes but his sight quickly returned. He saw Jin's departing back and he staggered to his feet.

"Could she accept what you are?" He yelled, the continued to walk away, "doesn't matter because when you're gets home she'll find a invitation to the new tournament. Then how will you protect her and I'm not talking about the other fighters!" He yelled, the freak finally stopped. He looked as if he too had been thinking that, he looked at him think. Good the seed is sown and with that he ran off…

Let the battles begin!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review back please please! If you don't then it's ok...!


	2. Tell Ling to stay away

The next chapter about to be put up yay!

Disclaimer: I own none of the below characters Hiki is actually Miharu a nickname for her.

**Chapter 2: Tell Ling to stay away**

Hiki opened her door with a yawn, she took the letters from the letter box that her aunt recently installed. As she entered the house she slipped off her shoes and walked in. She flicked through her letters expecting to see a letter from her mother from England. She sighed as none of them had a foreign stamp on it, she let them drop on the table. They scattered clumsily across the table surface, one dropped on the floor and she bend to pick it up. To her shock it had her name printed on it, she blinked for a while before decided to actually opening it. She slipped her finger under the flap and tore it open, in bold gold writing was an invitation:

To Mikharu Takashi

You have been selected from varies world wide fighters to be invited to this years Iron fist tournament where you and many other participants will be competing against one another to prove your strength and power a cash based prize of one hundred million will be cashed to the champions account. For you to participate you must be at the Koto docking area at 6:00am on Thursday 20th of July. Failure to arrive with invitation means you will be exempt from the Tournament. There is a map attached to the back of this invitation. Hope to see you there!

Hiki looked at the back of the invitation then reread the letter, these days she had been getting strange advertisement flyers. She chuckled it on the table with the other letters and stretched, she had homework to do she didn't have to be read stupid fake letters. She walked over to the staircase when she heard the door knock. Was that her aunt? Did she forget her keys again? Hiki looked down at her watch it read ten past five. Was she home early from work today? She shrugged her shoulders and ran to the door as she opened it she almost stumbled back in surprise.

It was the Kazama guy!

Jin knew this a was desperate action to take but Hiki was the only one who know about him and Xiaoyu, he watched the girl pale in front of him. It made her red hair seem brighter then usual, he never really talked to her but out of all Xiaoyu's friend she was the only one he liked. She was mature, smart and in a little like his friend Ling. She quickly composed herself and stepped back to allow him in, he entered then slipped off his shoes and headed straight into her kitchen and sat down. He heard her shut the door and approach him, her quiet steps sounded a lot like his friend Ling, he waited for her to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink Kazama san?" She offered politely he shook his head, she sat opposite his and her face was brightened with a wide smile.

"Mikharu-san I need to ask you a favor." He sighed, she nodded waiting. He looked on the table top, letters were scattered on it but on caught his eye. It had gold writing similar to a letter he previously just got, he picked it up shocked, "you got one too?" He asked, she tilted her head and nodded.

"Yep weird advertisement flyer, guess we're all targeted." She chuckled, he dropped it on the table and shook his head. She believed it was an advertisement flyer, maybe it was for the best but then how would his plan work if she didn't know about the tournament?

"It's authentic Mikharu san." He replied, she looked down at the she smiled.

"Kazama-san I know why you're here." She said simply, he widened his eyes how could she know already? She didn't even know about the tournament how could know his request? Or was she playing with him on that?

"You do?" He asked warily.

"It's about Xiaoyu isn't it?" Staring at him, he couldn't believe it she knew. He slowly nodded his head, she clapped her hands and jumped up, "I knew it, you want me to help you with Xiaoyu?" She said cheerily and she grabbed his hands. Her large brown eyes expecting an answer he nodded again, she released his hands.

"Kawai!" She exclaimed, what was so cute about this situation he thought to himself? She seated herself back on the chair and with a huge smile. She was always smiling, she was always helping Xiaoyu he thought about his precious Xiaoyu. One of his only true friends, he couldn't let Xiaoyu get hurt because of him. That man's words rang in his head, could Xiaoyu accept what he is and what he'd become. That was why he had spent less and less time with her. It was getting stronger deeper inside of him.

"Kazama-san, if you want my advice you should just tell her." Hiki intruded on his thoughts, wasn't it obvious he couldn't. Knowing her she'd only want to come.

"I can't that's why I'm asking you." He replied, she crinkled her brow at him and shook her head.

"I can't ask Xiaoyu out for you, it's not the way." Jin shot up from his chair, where did that come from? Asking Xiaoyu out on a date? Where did she get that stupid idea from, him and Xiaoyu were friends! Nothing more, he couldn't be it was far too difficult and they just didn't feel that way about each other. Her eyes stared at him shocked, she then giggled into her hands.

"You really like her don't you." She giggled.

"No!" He snapped a little too quickly, "we're friends that's all, right! Now get that silly little thought out of your head!" He rushed, why was he feeling flustered. He could admit that he cared for Xiaoyu deeply but not in that way. Hiki rolled her eyes at him as if he was being foolish, maybe he was.

"Then what else could you come here for, then?" She asked confused tapping her chin, "I mean you don't like me much…"

"…I've never said that!" He snapped defensively, her large brown eyes leveled on his. Had she believed that he didn't like her?

"Oh, well what else can I do for you?" She asked with her usual bright smile? Oh yeah his plan.

"Could you stop Xiaoyu from going to the tournament, please?" He watched her smile fade from her face, had he said something wrong again? He waited for her reply, she shook her head and rubbed her temples then she turned to him.

"That probably wouldn't be wise." She chuckled strained.

"What do you mean? She'll listen to you." He prompted, Hiki laughed again. She began sorting through the letters on the table.

"What makes you think she listens to me?" She asked subtly, he searched his mind for some solid reason apart from their friendship. Hiki then nodded with a knowing look on her face, "Kazama san you may know Ling better then me but when she's got an idea stuck in her head no one can dissuade her." Jin know that alright. He could remember in the last tournament her dark liquid eyes that stared at her, she wanted to know everything. She followed his track here, had she been in the room when it happened would she even care about an explanation? She stood her ground, so he faked passing out. With all his pride he would have balked at the idea of Ling dragging him away but to keep her close that indignity he'd have to face.

"I know you're right Mikharu-san but if you don't stop her then she will die." He said bluntly Hiki's eyes dropped. She stood to up biting her thumb nail, she and Ling had been friends from the beginning and she more then anyone cared about Xiaoyu so his plan had to work.

"What am I suppose to do?" She mumbled quietly to herself, Jin stood up and walked toward the door.

Hiki ran to the door and stood in front of him.

"If you're not going to the tournament then Xiaoyu would need to go would she?" She suggested, he shook his head. He had to go, there was always someone behind the scenes and now he knew Heihachi Mishima was dead. So did that mean his renegade uncle wanted to re open the treacherous tournaments? Or maybe someone else was pulling the strings. No he had to go.

"Then tell Xiaoyu-san I'm not going." He said simply and walked round Hiki's tiny form and walked out the door. As the door shut he hoped that he had put Hiki in any danger, from either Xiaoyu or others after him.

So the little red haired girl was his friend after all then? He grinned to himself, maybe when this was all over he could play around with her for a bit before killing her. He watched his nephew walk away from the house with a sad expression. He had thought that he was interested in the little dark haired runt, Ling but maybe he was wrong. He quietly moved from his hiding place, maybe he'd recheck his sources he picked up a cigarette he kept in his pocket and popped it in his mouth. Using a lighter he lit it and began to inhale a long drag from it, he opened his files on the Mikharu Takashi girl. She was normal with an expert award from her martial style funny enough was the same level as that Xiaoyu girl. If he hadn't seen the two girls together with his own eyes he would have thought they were the same person. They were same height and had similar attributes. Only thing was he had a think for red heads, he remembered two sisters one with blond hair and the other with red, he had played them against each other. They had almost killed each other, though he wanted to keep the red head until he was bored of her, her sister escaped. He studied her smooth face in the picture, she had natural red hair from her father's side and he was Irish but her mother was hard to trace as If she remained hidden for a purpose. He watched the dark shade of blue that colored her door wondering if she was as normal as the file he held in his hands.

He closed the file and turned away, he didn't need to ponder all these things yet. His boss was waiting for him back at headquarters. Someone new had taken over Mishima cooperation, he smiled as he dropped the cigarette to the floor and squeezed it between the pavement and heel. All would be revealed in due time and he'd have a great seat to watch it all.

I think I forgot something here oh well hope you'll enjoy it never the less can review if you like no one's forcing ya...please review!


	3. Jin Kazama who?

The third chapter all in one day wow I'm improving

Disclaimer: I own none of the below characters and Hiki is Miharu which funny enough is her nickname.

**Chapter 3: Jin Kazama who?**

Ling stormed toward the familiar dark blue door with the number 103 on it, her fist was clenched by the sides angrily. Hiki was suppose to be her best friend how could she keep this from her, in her other hand she held an invitation to the tournament. She hadn't expected one, they didn't normally send invitations about that type of thing instead it was advertised as word of mouth. The last time she went was to open her own fun fair-ground, she still enjoyed going around other theme parks but to have her own was her life long dream. She shook her head no she wasn't her to day-dream she wanted answers and she wanted them now! She banged her fist against her door three times and waited for the door to open.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door, Ling crinkled her brow Hiki never asked who was at the door, very suspicious.

"Ling!" She yelled, the door opened and her friend stood in her uniform. She didn't even change and that was direct evidence. She stomped in grumpily and sat at her table, then an open letter was laying on the table, it was the invitation. Did Hiki get one too? She ponder to herself. No she had more important information to attend to.

"What's up with you?" Hiki yawned as she walked to sit in front of her. Her hand was over her mouth while her other rubbed her eye. Most considered the two sisters, she did have some similar characteristics as her best friend but she reminded her more of someone else. She seemed so familiar to Ling but she couldn't place it. She knew that she saw Hiki a lot but her face was so familiar recently strange that. No that wasn't the reason why she was here she glared at her most trusted friend. Hiki just blinked at her, her pale face changing to a deep red.

"He was here wasn't he!" She yelled, Hiki clutched her hands together and gave her an innocent smile. That was Hiki's way out of everything but not today!

"Ling san what do mean he? There are plenty of males in this world please be more specific." She grinned, Ling could tell she was hiding something, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were bright red. This was all the proof she needed to know that Hiki was with him.

"You were with Jin-san!" she bellowed, Hiki walked around the table to hid at the far side. Her grin present on her face, she began scratching her head nervously.

"Jin? Jin who?" She asked, Ling felt her anger boil through her body. Hiki was playing the wrong game with the wrong person on the wrong day. As hard as she tried to restrain herself her hands reached out for Hiki. She jumped over the table and grasped Hiki's clothes at the scruff of her collar, lucky for her dear little friend Ling had just enough restraint to keep from throttling her. Hiki cried out with shock as Ling shook her angrily.

"What do you mean Jin who? Jin Kazama who else?" She yelled loudly.

"Oh that Jin, yeah haven't seen him." She answered half in a daze, she looked dizzy as if she's pass out. No she didn't feel remorse for the girl, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. How dare she lie to her!

"I saw him walk out this house, your house!" She barked with rage.

"Oh yeah! Well he err… wanted to talk with you!" What kind of lie was that? Ling could believe her friend was lying to her. She had the audacity to lie, a lie that wasn't even half the truth. She pulled Hiki face level with her and stared darkly into her wide brown eyes.

"If that was the case, then why did he come here?" She growled Hiki shrugged.

"Maybe he did but you weren't in." Hiki shot back.

"He could have called me, he does have my number." Ling's grip tightened on her clothes, Hiki's wide eyes stared up at her. She was putting on that face again but Ling wasn't going to be dissuaded from this. Hiki would tell her or else suffer her wrath, Xiaoyu style.

"His dog died!" She said with her index finger sticking up, Ling's eyes dropped. If anyone should know Jin well it would have been Ling and she knew he didn't have a dog. Supposing he did have a dog the last thing he'd do is tell Hiki, knowing her she'd just laugh. She wasn't a sadistic person but she couldn't imagine Jin feeling anything for any one…except Ling.

"I want the truth this time or I'll kick you're ass!" She threatened, Hiki sighed and nodded.

"Ok, the truth is," Hiki's chin wobbled as if she was about to cry, "the truth is that he was going to ask you out but he didn't know how so… I was just directing him…" Hiki paused Ling knew that she was lying and she stood to her feet. She bit her lip, Jin didn't think of her in that way. He'd never ask her out and if he did she'd… she'd say no? No she would she'd say yes. Wait was Hiki crawling away? First she lies now she thinks she can get away with it! Ling stepped on her friends back and she paused.

"I said the truth Hiki." She trembled, Hiki nodded.

"Ok it was about the tournament, he was asking you not to go." She sighed defeated, that Ling could believe. Jin had been awkward about her going to the tournament when she mentioned another one. He was against her being in such a dangerous event, he had previously warned her that it was as it seemed. She glanced to down at her invitation. He was doing it again, he was pushing her away his own best friend. Hiki sat up and looked at her with her understanding eyes, she could always tell what Ling was thinking. Hiki as much as she hated to say it was right to protect her from Jin still, she wouldn't just listen to him.

"Really." She said.

"Ling, I think he really cares about you he just," Hiki trailed off her eyes were distance on something. She was trying to cheer her up. She was so sweet.

"Oh Hiki," She sighed at her best friend, "I have to go he might need me." She explained, at the last tournament she remembered him passing out into her arms. Yes he needed her, she was about to leave when Hiki spoke.

"Don't worry about him, he's not going either." She smiled, Ling clenched her fist and turned to her friend. Jin not go, she was sure that Hiki didn't mean what she said. She was lying again, Jin would go and that was because these tournaments had something to do with him. Poor Jin! Then she heard giggling and she looked at Hiki.

"What are you smiling about?" She snapped, Hiki shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing go home Ling." She grinned, Ling felt suspicious of that grin. What did it mean? Obviously she was planning something… Ling checked herself, where was her invitation? She then looked deep into Hiki's eyes. There was a moment where there was nothing but mere silence.

"Hiki, you've been a bad girl." She glowered at the girl on the floor. Her friend blinked back at her.

"Here you go." She handed her back the stolen invitation, Ling felt herself smile at her victory. Hiki sighed to herself with a shrug Ling heard her mutter, "There Jin can't say I didn't try." Ling rolled her eyes. That wasn't Hiki trying, even if she did she'd never succeed. She reread her invitation and looked at the calendar hung on Hiki's kitchen wall. Curse they only had a week to train for the tournament.

"I'm going Hiki we've got to go." She turned to leave expecting her friend to follow her, as she reached the door Hiki was staring blankly at her.

"We?" She asked with raised brows, "divide we with us that leaves you." She yawned and turned to the table. She began fiddling with the letters of the table, Ling stomped over to her.

"Hiki what are you doing? You can't just go to the tournament with no training, these people aren't novices!" She moaned, Hiki looked over her shoulder and nodded at her.

"Yeah I know that," Ling sighed she was finally coming to her senses, "that's why I'm not going!" She said straight after. Ling blinked at her, how could she not go? She was just as skilled as her if probably not better so why wasn't she not going? She sat down on her chair and stretched out her arms ruffling her hand through her hair.

"What!" She asked trying very hard not to yell.

"If you want to die that's fine with me but I'm staying, I like life." Hiki yawned she picked up her discarded bag and began to search through it. Ling watched in disbelief as she pulled out her math book and wrote in it. Was she doing her homework instead of training?

"Well fine Hiki!" She grumbled, Her hand involuntarily reached out and grabbed Hiki's collar, "If I have to drag you all the way there I will!" She began dragging Hiki toward the door.

"Wait I have homework." She yelled as Ling continued to pull her unwillingly.

"It's the summer break it can wait." She countered, she some how managed to yank open the door and keep a tight grip on the squirming girl in her grasp.

"What about aunty?" She yelled.

"Call her!" She snapped.

"Why does this happen to me?" Hiki sobbed, Ling coldly ignored her.

Maybe Xiaoyu isn't this violent ermm... review back and tell me what you think please heh!


	4. Lee Chaolan

chapter 4 up! Yay!

Thanks to:

Tekkenfan2004: I tried to correct my mistakes please forgive me

Sweet smelling summer breeze: Thank you for telling me that... I tried to put more exictment in it thanks for the review.

Diamond Xiaoli: I'll put more Xiaoyu and Jin scenes up as soon as possible, I think they're the cutest couple

Disclamier: I don't own the characters below Hiki is Miharu!

**Chapter 4: Lee Chaolan**

He dropped his jacket over the hotel chair, he had been traveling for too long looking for his selected fighters. He leant back, what he discovered was interesting, he chuckled to himself. The ones invited this time were bound to enjoy this tournament, he had researched everyone. They, unlike last time, would be facing rivals whether they knew it or not. He sat in front of a large television screen and he stared at the blank dark face of the Television screen. He had pondered for a while why he bothered going after Jin Kazama, he remembered that time when he went to go confront the Mishima trio. The lights, the power! The kind of power he yarned for, he turned to the various files resting on the table beside him.

He saw one that caught his eye, the Geneva file.

When he had first seen this he merely shoved it to one side. He thought it was some lousy research plan for rain forests. He even went as far as to question the one who gave it to him. His shoulder still throbbed from his insolence, for that he could never forgive that man. He thought back to him, the man always seemed shrouded in shadows. Like he was hiding something but what?

He shook his head, no he didn't need to ponder that for now. This file was the clue of the Mishima secret, how Kazuya and Jin wield such magnificent power. He smiled to himself as he imagined that type of power within reaching distance. It will be his! He picked up the brown folder, this was all he needed and then he'd rid himself of those nuisances Jin and Kazuya.

"Stupid man, he isn't worthy of that power." He muttered out loud to himself.

"…And you are?" A deep voice invaded the silence, Lee not normally a jumpy people was shocked to hear that voice. He quickly stood to his feet and turned to the mist rising and falling in the shadowy corner of the room. Lee quickly bowed to it.

"I didn't realize you were here." He replied a little stunned, "what would you like me to do?" He asked, his mind reeling with words he'd like to say instead.

"You looked rattled." The voice chuckled, Lee shook his head though he had to admit this man had an eerie darkness to him. He could have understood why Heihachi had gone the way he did.

"I'm just a little surprised you're here." He answered though he knew it was a lie, he hated the man's presents and yet it thrilled him. It was the same feeling he got from Kazuya and Jin, Jin was a little weaker but it was there all the same. This darkness, the power that should have been his. He stared at the rolling mist hoping the man didn't read his thoughts.

"Lee, I know you better then you think." The voice purred, there was a hint of amusement in it that made Lee edgy. He remained silent, "everything's going as planned?"

"Yes, he will come especial if the girl is going." Lee replied, there was silence. Was he pleased? Angry? Did he even care? The darkness hid him, keeping a barrier between him and Lee. He always took this as a sign of mistrust never the less he had done his part.

"Good." Came his curt reply, "finally I'll be able to take back what is mine," the voice said bitterly. Lee wanted to ask what that was but he had a fair idea what it could be. Besides he didn't want to get hit again.

"Anything else you'll like done?" He asked.

"Yes actually, a girl by the name of Asuka Kazama has entered the tournament?" The voice queried, Lee turned to the files. There clear enough was the name the voice mentioned, a relative to Jin? Did he know her Lee wondered?

"Yes." He replied, "why d'you ask?"

"Keep her away from Jin Kazama!" The voice changed, it almost darkened in spite. Lee nodded his head at that, he would of asked why if that tone didn't bother him so much. With that the darkness began to disappear, Lee gave a trembling sigh. Thank goodness for that. He hesitantly picked up Asuka Kazama's file, she had the same art as Jin Kazama style traditional martial arts. She shouldn't be too hard to distract. If his sources proved right she was out for revenge, if he put the right person in her tracks she'd never get to Jin.

Hopefully!

She looked at the girl in the bed, she was a complete match to the one she had in her room back at the hotel. She lingered outside her bedroom window watching her chest rise and fall, her hair sprayed out on the pillow she slept on. Her hair was bright red in the dim light, due to the scattered books on the table and on her bed she had been studying.

She had made this too easy.

Even though she knew the girl was just a kid she was get a good deal on her. Especially if she brought back the body. She aimed her sniper gun, the red laser rested on the girl's temple. A swell of pity welled up inside the assassin as she prepared to shoot the girl, she was so young barely begun her life. Was the price really worth it? She shook the thought from her head, then willed herself to blank out the emotion. She focused on the girls hair, that vibrant rouge hair, hate boiled through her as she remembered an enemy with that hair. Yes she hated this girl because she had the same hair as the on who tried to kill her.

She pulled back the cock of the gun and a soft click sounded, she held the gun steady then gently pulled the trigger.

She watched as it hit the… pillow?

"Damn!" She whispered, now she'd have to kill her by hand. That was always messy, she jumped from the tree into the open window. As she landed in the room she crouched down, she couldn't see the girl anywhere. The dim light suddenly went out and a force knocked her from the back. She toppled forward, she had been expecting this. She slipped her infrared goggles over her eyes and a bright light glowed in front of her, she flicked out her dagger strapped to her leg and launched at the girl, she was determined to get this over as quick as possible. The girl dodged the on coming attack by side stepping out the way, the assassin swung it round but the girl fell to the fall with a yelp.

"Aunty! Call the police!" She yelled as she tried to crawl away from the woman, the assassin drove the blade down toward girl who managed to grasp the woman's wrist. A small kick to the stomach winded her slightly only enough for her to step back, the figure was trying to get away. The assassin flipped over the bed and landed in front of the door. She hated when the victim fought back, now she'd aim for the throat. She flashed the blade across the bright colour, to her satisfaction she heard a gasp. Then a foot swung toward her head and a pair of hands clutched her and she was thrown over the figure, landing on her back. She jumped up to her feet, she could have sworn that she sliced her throat. She launched herself toward the smaller figure but the figure done the same thing, she managed to be kicked back and she toppled against the window.

She fell back landing against the window sill, she could hear the girl screaming. The assassin's breath was coming out short and a pain was throbbing at her side. She could feel a warm liquid ooze down her tight fitting clothes. The dagger prodded out her. She was amazed that she only felt the pain now, the adrenaline must have numbed the it. She quickly jumped out the window to make a hasty escape.

Damn Dr Boskonovic would be disappointed, She though as she escaped in the darkness.

Can you guess the character? Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! I enjoy crits as well as praise.


	5. Stop Eating Chocolate before you go slee...

This is the next chappy after 4 (I'm so silly of course it is)! Got no reviews sob sob this story really is rubbish ah well never the less I'll preveil.

Oh thanks to Miharufangirl one review yay! you are recognised

Disclaimer:I own none of the below characters or Tekken, though if I had I know a few changes I'd like to make wink wink. Hiki is Miharu's nick name.

**Chapter 5: Stop Eating Chocolate Before Bed Hiki**

Hiki rubbed her neck panting as she remembered last night, that flash of blond hair that flicked past her eyes, the darkness hiding the face of her attacker. She turned to her neatly made bed and shivered when she noticed the hole in her pillow. Had she not been clumsy and fallen out her bed she would have died, she inspected the hole. Who said clumsiness wasn't a virtue? Through all that the scariest part was when she pulled out a blade, she rubbed her neck again. It took only an inch and the knife could have slit her throat instead of the choker she had been wearing. She squeezed her lids shut hoping to forget that episode.

That night she had remembered calling out to her aunt for help, by then the attacker had jumped out the window disappearing from sight. When her aunt finally did arrive she scolded her for studying too late then making such a rack as she fell out the bed. Hiki was too stunned to retort back but she knew that the attacker had been there.

She walked out her room shaken, she'd have to take a shower. The cold air bit at her skin and she remembered the glimmer of the blade. It's silver surface would have been that cold if it had connected with her. She stumbled down the hall into the bathroom trembling. She could have been killed. Her numb fingers reached out for the nodes on the shower, her fingers brushed them and water gushed out beating on the icy tiles beneath it. She pulled off her pyjama vest and kicked off her matching shorts, she didn't want to think about it. As she undressed a chill stroked her bare skin.

The window was open! Her widow had been open last night. That was how the attacker got in, she jumped straight through her window. Hiki rushed over to close it, she didn't want to tempt fate again. She stepped into the warm shower. She closed her eyes to still her spinning head, why did someone want to kill her? She wondered, did it have anything to do with that tournament? Jin had warned her that it was dangerous, he said that Ling would die if she went, was that the type of danger he meant? She looked down at her feet confused. Why would they be after Ling? Was Jin keeping something from them?

The water at her feet suddenly changed to a murky brownish red colour Hiki paled.

That was blood! Was she bleeding, she checked herself for gaping holes the attacker may have left. She seemed fine, so where did that blood come from? She knew now she had no choice but to go with Ling to this stupid tournament, she needed to protect her with all her power. First she had to tell her about that attacker! As she finished in the shower she looked once more over her skin and shivered. Why was she attacked.

"Hiki!" Someone yelled from behind her, she turned to see her best friend smiling. For some reason Xiaoyu seemed to beam her face was lit with a smile. Hiki walked away from the bus station where she had been waiting. Both Xiaoyu and her were going to their dojo to train, they had decided to met up before going, this was a good time to talk to Xiaoyu.

"Ling I don't think we should go to the tournament." Hiki said, She saw Ling's shoulders tense. Oh no she was going to get dragged again. Ling stared at her.

"Ling I was attacked last night," she sobbed hoping that her friend would sympathize with her. Two icy black orbs glared at her, "I mean it, I was almost beheaded!" If she expected Ling to soften at her attempt she was wrong. Her face hardened, Hiki shook her head and slipped her rucksack off her shoulders. Before she left home she grabbed the ruined pillow case, which she now shoved into Ling's hands. She watched with satisfaction as shock shone on her friends face.

"Wait a minute, I remember you doing this on my birthday," Xiaoyu grinned, "It was to make me laugh remember?" Memories of the two of them spending time together ran through her mind, she smiled as she remembered. Xiaoyu was sad because she had heard some bad news, Hiki used her pillow case to make laugh and accidentally ripped it. Oh yeah.

"But I…I remember the figure using a dagger. They…The…!" Hiki panicked, She was there almost killed. Two hands stroked her hair, she looked into Xiaoyu's calm eyes and gentle smile. Did she believe her now?

"Hiki did you eat chocolate before you went to bed?" Hiki's cheeks bloomed red at it, what type of empathy question was that? She shook her head at Xiaoyu then paused, maybe just one.

"Well just the one chocolate bar." She sighed.

"Eating chocolate before sleeping is dangerous you know that." Xiaoyu softly scolded, Hiki felt as if she was being told off. It brought to mind he aunt hugging her late at night after a nightmare, then she'd smile and tell her not to eat those chocolate drops at night. Had her mother done that? She couldn't remember being with her mother much, she had been here for quite a while. She was young when she last saw her mother, her once familiar face was fade like a reflection in murky waters. Her mind was those murky waters.

"I was attacked… I think I was." Hiki whispered uncertainly, maybe after all that it was a dream. When she closed the window she saw nothing. She woke up in her own bed after it, maybe this was a bad dream, "If it was a dream then it must be a warning." She concluded, Xiaoyu walked past her, her arms where folded against her chest.

"Right, eating chocolate and nerves!" She chuckled cruelly, "makes the perfect vision of doom." Their bus suddenly arrived.

Jin stood by the building, he didn't know which one nor did he care. He watched as Ling jumped on the bus, Miharu followed grudgingly behind. Where were they going? He couldn't take his eyes of the one girl that meant something to him, he couldn't quite understand why nor did he want. To him he believed he only cared for her because she had unselfishly cared for him. Words came to mind when he thought of her, he numbed his soul to it. After all she was a friend to him, when he needed one the most she was there. Standing here in the shadows wasn't going to help him, she was gone now he didn't need to worry about the fiery dark haired girl chasing after him. Though a part of him wanted it, to lose himself to childish things be normal, enjoy Xiaoyu's presence without the haunting feeling of the Mishima eyes on his back. Even now at school he had noticed other guy's taking notice of her, he admitted that he burnt him that boys were looking at her but he decided that he could only protect Xiaoyu from Mishima. Not other boys affections, he had long ago decided that his protectiveness was brotherly that's all.

And yet…

"Hiding in the shadows again?" A voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned to see a face all too familiar staring at him. That drift of silver hair spilling over that irritating face, he dug his nails into his palms as he stared at the man. What could he possible want, he had attracted his attention the first time with the threat, now what? He walked toward him, all parts of him preparing to hurt and destroy this annoyance. Lee watched him casual as his brown eyes followed his movements.

"The devil approaches not the man." He laughed, that deep soft voice nipped at him. He was the man and he was in control, he closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He wanted to rid himself of this parasite, as he was face to face with him he jabbed out his arm. Strange enough Lee didn't block but simply smiled. Smiled? He was punched in the face, blood ran down his face…

_That sweet tangible taste, the lust smell of it go on you want it take it. Taste it, power resides in it! Feed your desire Jin it isn't wrong._ Jin shivered at that voice, he rose his fist to his lips. Lee's blood ran over his bare fingers, to taste it wasn't wrong. His tongue flickered out and the metal taste made his head spin.

No!

He spat it out when did that happen, a smirk was present on the annoyance's face. Had he planned this, did he know about this? He stepped back, he could hear the whispering inside his head pushing, urging, plead for more. No! He refused, the devil was stirred. It hadn't been this bad this morning so why now?

"Worthless!" He heard the silver hair man mutter. Jin no longer cared he had to escape, he pushed past his adversary. Running while trying to suppress the call, hoping to the highest heavens there was a cure or so be it he'd take every Mishima down with him.

I fell asleep writing this so if you don't like it I fully understand, either I'm not getting any sleep or this is a sign! Well I hope you enjoyed it please review even if you didn't like it I need to know!


End file.
